


Dont Come Back For Me / Patrick Hockstetter X Richie Tozier

by Patrichie_2017



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Richie Tozier is a loser. Patrick Hockstetter is a psychopath. That's all there is to it. Or is it? What happens when Richie was reading in the library at school and Patrick comes in and makes a very strange proposition that Richie can't refuse?
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter & Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Richie is smart. There's no denying that, It's obvious. He gets A+ in every subject, test and homework piece. Yet for some reason, He's still a loser. So here he is, sitting in the library after school revising for his history homework when Patrick Hockstetterrocked up and plopped down onto the seat next to him. Richie went tense and tried to focus on scanning the text of the book in front of him when Patrick grabs it and closes it, pulling it into his lap.

"Hey!" Richie blurted out without thinking. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the boy which made him go quiet and stiff again. Richie could have sworn that he heard Patrick mutter a small 'good boy' with a chuckle. Either way Patrick was now staring him down. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. Who would like it when your childhood bully stares at you and is stopping you from doing your homework? Not Richie fucking Tozier, that's for sure.

"Loser! Loser! Are you even listening to me?" Patrick shouted, snapping Richie out of his trance and gaining a dirty look from the librarian,

"Sorry, what?" Richie asked, confused.

"I was saying I want to make a deal. A proposition of sorts. You want to finally be able to tell people that you have a boyfriend and I need at least a B in everything for the next 2 years to be able to graduate. So, what do you say, Loser?" Patrick says causing Richie's jaw to drop. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Uhh, yeah sure. Why not?" Richie says, not really realising what he had gotten himself into.


	2. 2

When Richie had told the losers that him and Patrick were dating, he didn't tell them about the deal. Patrick didn't tell the gang about it either. Beverly had a few questions about them and got the answers out of Richie eventually. That was the best reaction. Eddie had absolutely freaked. He went raving on about aids and other diseases you could get by being gay so Richie just told him:

"If you can't be happy for me eds then how am I supposed to get by? You're my friend for god sake!"

And Eddie had felt really bad about questioning Richie and said no more about it. Mike hadn't really minded and Ben was pretty cool about it. Despite Stan's religion, he had actually accepted Richie and Patrick. Bill was where the problem started.

"H-He b-bullied us for y-years and now you're j-just going around s-s-sucking his dick!? S-seriously r-Richie!?" Bill had said. Richie had to tell him the truth about the agreement. Patrick hadn't been happy with it but he had told Bill to keep his mouth shut. And you bet he did.

Henry had tried to beat the fuck out of Richie when he found out. Patrick had to jump in to stop it.

Belch didn't know why Patrick had chosen Richie for it but knew better than to question him.

Victor didn't really care. He said that as long as Patrick and Richie were happy then it didn't really matter what others thought about it.

This was gonna be the longest two years of their lives...


	3. Chapter 3

Richie and Patrick were sitting in Patrick's room, in boxers with Richie sitting on Patrick's lap, making out lazily while listening to Marilyn Manson tapes on Patrick's boom box. Patrick's hand snaked up into Richie's hair and he tugged lightly making Richie moan softy. "S-Shit Patrick, please!" Richie gasped and Patrick felt Richie get hard against his stomach.

"Please what princess? Tell Daddy what you want" Patrick groaned, grinding himself up into Richie's ass through their boxers creating amazing friction that made them both moan breathlessly.

"Patrick! I want you!" Richie's panted, dropping his face into Patrick's neck and rubbing his cheek on his pulse point.

"Gotta be real specific baby~" Patrick laughed at Richie's desperateness.

"Please fuck me! I need it! Need you deep inside of me making me scream! Need your big hard cock so bad daddy!" Richie practically yells making Patrick smirk.

"You want me that bad, then ride me, princess. Come on I know you can." Patrick said, slipping both of their boxers off.

Richie raised himself up, gripping Patrick's shoulder with one hand and his dick with his other, hurriedly lowering himself down onto him without prep. "Holy shit babe! I didn't mean without prepping yourself! Your gonna get hurt!" Patrick yelled, gripping Richie hips to steady him, pulling him off and laying him down on the bed carefully making Richie whine. "Shh baby, it's ok."

Patrick grabbed some lube from his drawer and lubed up three of his fingers before pushing one into him. Richie groaned and threw his head back, hair sticking to his forehead, matted with sweat. Patrick groaned. Richie looked damn delectable. Patrick just wanted to eat him up.

Richie moaned and squirmed around trying to get more friction, "come on princess, it's ok, just let go." Patrick slipped another finger inside, moving them back and forth quickly, speeding up, hitting Richie's prostate. This caused him to add another two fingers inside, making four, and pressing all of his digits into Richie's prostate again before spreading them out and scissoring him quickly.

When he thought Richie was ready he pulled his fingers out making Richie whine needily "It's ok princess, you'll have something much bigger soon I promise" Patrick said pulling Richie back into his lap and lubing up his cock.

Richie wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck and sliding down onto Patrick. "F-Fuuck, daddy! So big!" Richie moaned throwing his head back again. Patrick groaned digging his finger into Richie's hips. That was clearly going to bruise in the morning. Richie started bouncing with reckless abandon and moaning Whore-ishley. "Shit baby, you're so tight!~" Patrick growled moving one hand up to Richie's hair and using it as leverage to slam their lips together roughly, not caring if he hurt Richie in the process.

Richie screamed as Patrick's cock hit his prostate with no sign of stopping. "Fuck! Shit! Daddy!" Patrick started to buck up into Richie as he rode him, throwing off his rhythm and making him slump against him, while still bouncing. "Ah! I love you, daddy! You're so deep! Can feel you in my stomach!" Richie screamed throwing his head back again "Gonna cum daddy!"

Patrick growled again and bit in the junction between Richie's neck and shoulder, breaking the skin and making him bleed while cumming deep inside of Richie, causing Richie to cum hard all over Patrick's chest with a scream.

Patrick lay down and pulled Richie on top of him, staying inside of him. "I love you too baby" he mumbled brushing his lips against Richie's hair as the boy slowly fell asleep.


End file.
